Conversion vans are full-sized cargo vans that are outfitted by third party companies or individuals for various specialty uses. The vehicles can be purchased in pre-built configurations for camping, mobile offices, or various types of industrial work, or custom aftermarket builders can equip a van with bespoke items and trims to satisfy the most discerning buyer. While pre-built conversion vans can range between $50,000-$100,000; a custom-built van can easily surpass $150,000.00 for the most basic configurations. These prices put conversion vans beyond the price range of typical customers. As a result, a Do-It-Yourself (DIY) movement has sprung up in the conversion van community in recent years. To have the utility of a conversion without the high costs, a growing number of people have resorted to converting vehicles of all types, including vans, themselves.
The results of a DIY conversion vehicle can vary greatly, based on the skill level of the person(s) doing the conversion. Some DIY conversions can look as professionally done as a custom built $150,000.00 version; while other DIY conversions are less than stellar and look cobbled together from various components by an unskilled amateur. Thus, the DIY process can be both time consuming and costly, with inconsistent and often poor quality workmanship. In addition, DIY conversions which take up to 36 months and which cost as much as a pre-built conversion.
Existing pre-built conversions, custom built conversions, and DIY conversions all require permanent installation of the components. Installation requires drilling holes in the floors and often the walls of vehicles to secure the various components. For individuals who rent or lease vehicles, such as cargo vans or trailers, they are prohibited from making conversions or alternations to the vehicle by contract.
In addition, once a custom made conversion is complete using existing systems and techniques, the configuration within the vehicle becomes permanent. This can be problematic because, in a traditional living or working space, people may want or need to rearrange the location of furniture or appliances as desired. Existing vehicle conversion systems do not allow for easy reconfiguration. With existing conversion vehicles, switching from a bedroom to an office set-up essentially requires starting from scratch for each configuration, because the hardware and framing structure used to secure the office components to the interior of the vehicle are different than those that are used for securing bedroom components.
Thus, there remains a need for a vehicle conversion system and method to allow individuals to modify vehicles for camping, mobile offices, or industrial work and back again without causing permanent damage to the vehicle.